A Kiss With Open Eyes
by BeautifulDenialToRemember
Summary: Naruto is tired of hearing so many cruel gestures and whispers...so he decides to go for a stroll to escape. His lips part slowly and someone just happens to be there to hear his silent plea's. Rating may change if continued. One-Shot for the time being ! Fair warning: This is a potential yaoi fic.


_**A/N**_: _**This is the first fanfic I decided to write down and actually publish. Honestly if it wasn't for T.A. Myth amongst many other fantastic writers...I may not have ever decided to go through with this. **_

**"**Blah" - Talking  
'Blah' - thinking  
/blah/ -dream/flashback

**No**_** more prattle, time to go on!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I most certainly do not own Jimmy Eat World. Kthanx !**_

* * *

_/ Thunder booms through the endless clouds of the dark night; a foreboding of the same endless hate. The same irate stares that bore into his skull everyday seem to light the sky in endless anger; rain pounding into tan skin. A head tilted back to let the rain wash away the endless pain that claimed a pure heart into the soft welcoming green of the earth beneath. A malicious chuckle sounded in front of the slimmer than normal figure and the head snapped down and bright blue cerulean orbs widened in horror as they met with a crimson hell. /_

"Look...Isn't that-"

"Yeah, he's the monster.."

"It's HIS fault."

Tan fists clenched as blunt nails bit into soft fleshy palms; A shit-eating grin planted into its usual facade. Their harsh hushed whispers always reaching his heightened hearing. Why was it always "his" fault. He didn't do anything! Placing his hands behind his head in his normal day-to-day posture, he continued his walk nonchalantly through the bustling streets of Konoha, Japan, ignoring the same actions of mother's pulling their children away from his sigh and the cruel words gestured towards him so obviously. Naruto slid his fingers into the soft spikes of his wind tousled blonde hair. This was starting to urk his nerves. He never did anything to harm anyone. Naruto's body then froze at the next whisper to reach his ear:

"He's the one who harnesses his brother's -"

"SHHH! We're not supposed to speak of it!"

This caused his teeth to clench and his feet to finally move and haul ass in the other direction towards his apartment. He tugged his pale grey hood over his head and then proceeded to pull the strings to where the headphones attached reached his ear. He needed to drown this out. Now. With his music now blaring into his ears, he ran towards the mountain tops where it is untainted by the hatred of his town. His breathing labored by exhaustion, he bypassed the trails, the leafy greens of the forest fluttering its fallen leaves to brush against his face almost in a soothing caress. This was home...the one place he could get away from the cruel stares and gestures. Frantic footfalls softened into a smooth walk, before stopping before a full bloom cherry blossom tree. Naruto sat at its base with his back flush against its stronghold.

Tilting his head back, he let his eyes close half-mast and take in the beautiful view. The bright baby blue sky held no clouds and mockingbirds chattered a soft song into the environment. His eyes fully closed and the view was instantly captured into his mind, painting it with soft pastel hues of jade, lilac, and sepia. A soft smile embraced his features as he slipped into a peaceful state, his lips parting; unaware of the soft pale figure watching so cautiously.

* * *

"Hn."

Sasuke had shifted in the tree he was currently residing in. He was hiding from his aniki, as he had taken hoodie again. Honestly, he couldn't help the chilling bite to the outside air held and it wasn't his fault he didn't have his own jacket! A non-Uchiha like snicker escaped his lips. Aniki deserved it anyway for poking his forehead all the time. Unnoticeable to the naked eye, elegant eyebrows furrowed at a passing sound. 'the hell..?' he thought. Uchiha Sasuke was not one to be nosy..but to hear frantic footfalls echo across the empty vast mountain side was a rarity. Shifting his weight, he shimmied down the trunk of the great oak and surreptitiously followed the passerby. Upon listening close, he noticed the steps softening and he shifted to hide his slender figure behind another oak. His obsidian orbs locked and with a small inaudible gasp, drank in the figure's tan features.

The male had turned to sit against the Sakura tree, his spikey hair falling aimlessly around his head almost in a halo of gold as his cheeks where marred with scars; three each. His head tilted back to reveal the most gorgeous of cerulean ocean blues in which put the sky to shame. Sasuke's heart seemed to beat hard and audibly in his chest. He reached up to grasp the fabric of his aniki's hoodie as if to refrain his heart from betraying his position; his head had fallen back to normal posture though his eyes were closed and those perfect full pink lips parted, his sultry baritone voice wrapping around and bouncing around, causing every living creature to stop and listen; the angel's voice dripping with his sorrows, though behind the sorrow lie wanton reassurance for existence.

_I don't feel the same way I've ever felt_

_I know_

_I'm gonna smile and not get worried _

_I try but it shows_

Sasuke was addicted from the first sight, and now the blonde had his full undivided attention, Sasuke's own pale lips parting to move with the words being treated with such a boisterous cry.

_Anyone can make what I have built_

_and better now_

_anyone can find the same white pills _

_it takes my pain away_

Sasuke stepped out to reveal himself, walking slowly towards the slender male with the upmost care and caution; knowing he wasn't as strong as he let on.

_It's a lie, a kiss with open eyes_

_and she's not breathing back _

_anything but bother me _

_it takes my pain a-away_

_never mind these are hurried times_

a soft tone mixed in with the broken baritone .

_OhOh I can't let it bother me.. _

_oh oh, I c-can't let it bother me-e-e..._

Sasuke lifted a pale hand to gentle swipe his thumb beneath the crystalline drops that escaped from such beautiful eyes. Never should such a thing fall from an angel.

A trademark smirk arose upon the pale boys lips, his eyes softening its usual stoic-ness.

Naruto opened his eyes and was frozen in his position, horrified of being caught singing and crying all at once. However, just as the figure was there...he was gone. Only the soft chuckle of his voice giving Naruto warmth in the chilly air. A gentle smile was on his lips and for once, Naruto found a peace inside of himself. Tomorrow held a promise for the better. 'Hope I get to see that pale boy again...and not a day too late.' He looked up to the sky as his cheeks held a faint tinge of red; taking off with a slow gait towards his apartment once more to turn in for the day, Memories of the obsidian eyes plaguing his every thought along the way.

_**A/N: To be Continued? I honestly want to know what everyone thinks. Flame or not ! See that little button down there? The little review one...yeah that one. press it ! 3;' **_


End file.
